somonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Super-Advanced Injury System
The Super-Advanced Injury System is an optional system that's currently available for the 2015 Season, 2016 Season, 2017 Season, and 2018 Baseball Daily sets only. For the 2015 and 2016 Season Sets: It must explicitly be turned on for a private league when it is created; otherwise the Standard Injury System is in effect. For 2018 Baseball Daily: It is on for all leagues by default, but may be turned off for a given private league by its creator. Hitter injuries (Hitters get injured in a similar way as in the Standard Injury System, except for a completely different injury duration table, and slightly different injury duration limits.) A hitter has a chance to be injured whenever he is at the plate, and the dice roll comes up with the specific roll on his card that contains "+ injury" (most hitter cards have one such roll, but some particularly durable ones do not). When this roll occurs, the length of the injury is determined by rolling a 20-sided die against the chart below. Note that players who had a relatively large amount of playing time during their corresponding real-life season have an upper limit on the length of a given injury (see "Injury duration limits" below). Pitcher injuries (Pitchers get injured in a much different way than in the Standard Injury System.) A pitcher has a chance to be injured whenever he is on the mound, and, during any opposing hitter's at bat, the dice roll comes up with the specific roll that corresponds to his Individual Pitcher Injury Rating. This roll is determined by the following chart: Note that: * A possible injury occurs to the pitcher if the above roll is rolled for any batter he faces. * A pitcher cannot get injured while batting. If a possible injury roll occurs, the length of the injury is determined by rolling a 20-sided die against the chart below. Note that pitchers who had a relatively large amount of playing time during their corresponding real-life season have an upper limit on the length of a given injury (see "Injury duration limits" below). Injury duration limits Position players For 2018 Baseball Daily leagues only, the following additional limit is in effect for all leagues using the Super-Advanced Injury System: The max length of a given injury to a batter is limited to 3 extra games if he has an injury frequency of 1 (i.e. the injury on his card occurs on a roll of 1-2, 1-12, 2-2, 2-12, 3-2, or 3-12) or 2 (i.e. the injury on his card occurs on a roll of 1-3, 1-11, 2-3, 2-11, 3-3, or 3-11). Pitchers The limit to a pitcher's maximum injury length is based on whether he entered the game as the Starting Pitcher (in which case we look at his real-life Games Started) or as a Reliever (in which case we look at his real-life IP). For 2018 Baseball Daily leagues only, the following additional limit is in effect for all leagues using the Super-Advanced Injury System: The max length of a given injury to a pitcher is limited to 6 extra games if he has a Individual Pitcher Injury Rating of 1. Explanation of "Inj" number in player lists The number in the "Inj" column on lists of position players indicates each player's susceptibility to injury - specifically, the location of the injury chance roll on his card. It ranges from 0 (cannot be injured) to 6 (most susceptible). Additionally, if the number is bold and green, the player cannot be injured for more than the remainder of a game (he had 680+ AB+BB in real life); if the number is italicized and green, the player cannot be injured for more than 3 additional games (he had 600-679 AB+BB in real life) (see "Injury duration limits" above). 0 - no injury chance 1 - injury chance on roll of 2 or 12 2 - injury chance on roll of 3 or 11 3 - injury chance on roll of 4 or 10 4 - injury chance on roll of 5 or 9 5 - injury chance on roll of 6 or 8 6 - injury chance on roll of 7 The number in the "Inj" column on lists of pitchers is simply each pitcher's Individual Pitcher Injury Rating.